Tara's Story
by loonytunecrazy
Summary: A attack of the killer tomatoes cartoon fan fiction . Tara remembers how she was born in GangGreen's lab and escaped with F.T and befriends chad finletter little does she that Gang Green is not please with them escaping and wants her back and will go to
1. GangGreen's Lab

Attack of the killer tomatoes origin

Chapter one The invasion begins

Hello my name is Tara, I might look like a normal sixteen old girl but I have a secret. You see I am a tomato and so furry tomato ot F.T for short. You see ever since tomatoes have declared war on humans tomato's have been ban everywhere and feared. The leader of the resistance is Wilbur Fintletter he is head of the tomato task force , I work at his pizza place and work with his nephew Chad , Chad is the only one who knows mine and F.T's secret you could this the story about how we meet.

You see I was plucked from the Garden of doctor Putid Gangreen, he is a very brilliant scientist if slightly mad, a he's got an assistant called Igor, he's more of an idiot then a villain. Dr Gangreen had decided that the time had come to take over the world. He was a very big science fiction fan and used the methods of lighting to bring tomatoes to life. These experiments were very successful since they made Zoltan and gang of five however one of experiments came all furry and friendly Gang green decided that he was failure and put him a waste bin.

After those successful experiments Gangreen decided that is was time to make humans out of tomatoes with these tomatoes they would be able to take over key positions in the world. Dr Gangreen placed a tomato and used these electrodes to bring me life. In a sense you could say that Gangreen was my father. Dr Gangreen and Igor looked at me in amazement at what they saw a fully grown sixteen old girl.

"Who am I" I ask

"Your name is Tara and you are first of a new form of tomato a super tomato you will lead my tomatoes into victory answered the Dr

"Come now it is time that I taught you how to used your tomato powers" replied Gangreen

I sensed it from the start that he wanted to hurt people I did not want any part of that so I played along with for now and waited for a chance to escape.

I lead to a room with a car in

"Now miss Tara I want you to lift up that car using your tomato powers will you do that for me please" asked Gangreen

I obeyed my eyes glow red and some sort energy came out , the car was foalting in mid air. I admit it was a strain at first but after a while it came to me just like that.

"Excllcent now Tara I want to control that lever over there" said Gangreen

I saw the lever that Dr wanted to me to used I used my tomato power again and used to move the lever a door opened

"This good with some pratice you should be able to control your tomato powers just like that and they will increase each time you used them but for now it is time for you to get some sleep Igor show this young miss to her room" said Gangreen

"Yes Doc " replied Igor

Gangreen gave a stare at Igor "How many times must I tell never call me doc" answered Gangreen

"Sorry Doc I mean Doctor this way miss " replied Igor

I follow Igor out of the lab up some stairs and into a bedroom

"I hope you are confortable Miss just call me if you need anything don't mind the doc he's not a bad man once you get to know" said Igor

"Thank you Igor I replied I don't need anything for a moment but thanks anyway." I replied

With that Igor left the room and I was left alone to work out on how to escape from these mad people.


	2. Chapter 2 tara escapes

Chapter two - Tara escapes

I spent the night planning my escape I was going to create a diversion to keep the doctor occupied then I along with F.T will escape. I went down to join them

"How are you feeling Tara "asked Gangreen?

"I'm feeling fine" I replied

"Good today I like to run some tests on to make sure there are no flaws with you "said the doctor

"That is fine by me" I lied

The weather still hadn't died down from last night it was still raining and you could hear the thunder and lightening. I was planning on using these to escape I just had to wait for the right moment

I was led into the lab where Gangreen did all sort of tests on me

"Excellent Tara you have made good process and your tomato powers increased I'm in a good mood soon I be able to conquer the world.

"Thank you doctor" I replied

"Igor how is the training videos going for Zotlan and the gang of five I cold hear gangrene ask Igor

"Well doctor they been acting kind of funny" I hear Igor answered

"What do you mean funny I coming over right now "answered back Ganggreen?

Gangreen rushed over to the part of the Castle where Igor was training the tomatoes for the great invasion.

"You fool you put old movies in the projection not the training videos how am I the great Gangreen supposed to conquer the planet if I don't have an effective army.

I decided that the time had come to make my escape; I used my tomato power to the full power to blow a fuse in the lab.

The room was in total darkness I found F.T and pick in up in my arms and whispered "Come on we getting out here" I started running has fast as I could.

"Now what's wrong and day started so nicely "said Gangreen

Just as he said that the power came back on however by then I was almost halfway out of the lab.

I didn't notice a camera spying on me Ganggreen watched as I escaped out of his castle

"So she thinks she can get away does she attention all tomatoes we have a traitor among us you are to find her and bring her back to me do understand , that includes you too Igor " said Gangreen

It was still raining when I left the castle I could hear Ganggreen's screams of anger as I escaped "Come back stop you never escape you never be a real human fuzzy tomato heel you ungrateful little witch I made you and can break you too and your little dog too.

Me and F.T were finally free of that mad man we did not know where to go but we ran for miles until we came to a small town

Author's note

Sorry for this chapter for being for short I hope you are enjoying the story Gangreen Speech came from the attack of the killer tomatoes episode attack of the killer pimentos


	3. Sans Zucchini

Chapter three – Sans Zucchini

I looked at he sign at the entrance of this town it said Welcome to Sans Zucchini population 1000 , home to world famous tomato less pizzas under this were some more words which said It is illegal to buy or sell tomatoes in this town , you have been warned. I was puzzled at what the sign meant, I wasn't sure what to do next, F.T made a sound and started walking

We walked into the town , I was still walking when I heard I boy cry out "Look out" I saw a boy on a skateboard go by really fast he looks like he could hurt himself. Little did I know that this boy will soon become one of my dearest friends

I decided that I would help him slow down , I used my tomato powers to slow him down.

"Huh " said the boy as he came to a stop

"Are you hurt" I asked

"No what happened anyway I was out of control , then I stopped out of nowhere" replied the boy

He looked at me

"I never seen you in this town before are you new" asked the boy

"Yes I replied I'm looking for somewhere to stay before I moved on " I replied I

"Well perhaps you could stay with me and my uncle by the way what was your name." the boy asked

"My name's Tara Boomdeay " I replied

"Nice to meet you Tara I'm Chad finletter" replied the boy

"So what's with the sign " I asked

"You must be new if don't now what has happened" he replied

"Go one please explain" I asked

"Well a mad scientist decided the time had come to conquer the world to do this , he made killer tomatoes they attacked everywhere it was thanks to the efforts from my Uncle and The Killer Tomato Task force that they were able to defeated the menace. Since then all tomato products have been banned in this town " replied Chad

" Wow that's some story " I answered I stopped to think what might have happen if someone knew I was a tomato.

"If you like to follow me I'm sure my Uncle could get work for you , by the way he has gone a little insane in the brain thanks to the horrors of the tomato wars .

I followed Chad the another part of town little did I knew that I was being watched

" So there's our little turncoat tomato the boss is going want to hear about this" thought Zoltan

Chad led to me to his Uncle Pizza Restartant I step inside

Author's notes

Sorry if this chapter is short I have had personal things to take care


	4. Tara gets a job

Tara's story chapter four

Tara gets a job

Chad , Me and F.T entered the dinner the place was clean and quite , I could see about ten people eat with all sort of toppings on their pizza like ice cream , garlic even some people had Jam on their pizzas

"I'm back Uncle Wilbur" shouted Chad

A man came out of the kitchen he was a tall man dressed in a green uniform

"Oh hi Chad how did the delivers go and you just in time to try out my shrimp surprise pizza" answered the man.

"No thanks Uncle Wilbur" as Chad made a face of disgust "The delivers went fine however I did almost have an accident on my skateboard as I was coming here

"Chad you really need to be more careful on that thing I know you used it to deliver the pizzas on time but one of these days something awful might happen." Replied Uncle Wilbur

I was standing behind Chad when his Uncle noticed me "Whose your pretty little friend Chad"

"Oh this is Tara she the one that caught me after I almost fell off my skateboard she looking for work at the moment and we need all the help we can get " Replied Chad

"Hello Mr Finletter I would like to work for you if is not too much trouble " I answered

"Well Tara I would love to have you aboard as a member of our staff do you have anywhere to live " asked Wilbur

" No not anymore I don't I answered

"Well in that case you can live with me and Chad boy we haven't got much feale company " Replied Wilbur

"By the way what is that red thing down there " asked Wilbur

I was nervous I didn't want to say he was tomato or my secret might be discovered and I did not want to reveal to anybody just yet since there seems to be a fear of tomato's in this town.

I answered "This is F.T and this is my pet dog hoping that would work

"Well if a dog and it one of the ugliest dogs that I ever seen bur he's welcome too "Replied Wilbur F.T jumped and started to lick him

"Down boy down boy " shouted Wilbur

Me and Chad chuckled at the scene


	5. Gang Green Plots

Tara's story chapter five

Back at the lab

While I was enjoying myself the pizzeria little did I know what was going on in Gangrene's lab.

The Mad doctor was fuming when Zoltan told him where I was

"Any where but that miserable little town that has been the cause of my defeats in the past thanks to the Killer Tomato Task force I want my experiment back and I will go to any lengths to get her back do you hear me you can't escape Gang Green forever my pretty little tomato " shouted Gangreen

"Gee the boss is in quite the mood isn't he " replied Zoltan

"It's best not to upset the Doc to many times or else he can get quite mad " answered Igor

"Igor how many times do I have to tell you to never call me Doc and I am an angry scientist not a made one " shouted back Gang green

"By the way I want you and Zoltan to keep an eye on our tomato friend and bring her back to me when she is alone in the meantime I have got work to do improving on my tomato army .

"Right away boss " both Igor and Zoltan left the building

A couple of days went by and I found myself enjoying my waitress job it was interested and got to meet lots of interesting people.. I had also started to form a great friendship with Chad . Chad was right about his Uncle being a bit insane he keeps making stories that he drove back a hundred tomatoes all on his own , I felt a bi ashamed of my root s when I learned of all the horrible things that tomatoes have done. Since I had good friendship with Chad I was wondering if I should tell my secret..

Chad's Uncle introduced me to his group of friends the killer tomato task force or the KTTF for short , there was Sam dressed in a cowboy outfit and was a master of disguise , Floyd a diver who seemed to never take off his diving suit, and Mary a female German alethic , these four were deicated to making a world safe from tomatoes . These people seemed very friendly and I hoped that I could get on with and they did seem to like me as well.

While me and Chad were sorting out stuff in the basement I made up my mind to tell Chad the truth as he is the only one I felt could trust at the time.

"Chad can you keep a serect " I ask politely

" Sure I can what the matter Tara " replied Chad

"You see Chad , Ft and me are not what we appear to be " I answered

" Really I could sort of see that F.T looks a tomato £" replied Chad

"Yeas that right Me and F.T are both tomatoes , F,T stands for furry or fuzzy tomato " I answered

" Chad was now curious "You don't look anything like a tomato Tara F.T I can see the resembled to but go on tell me your story."

I explained how I got transformed into a tomato vy Doctor Ganggreen , how he hoped to control me for world domination and how I escaped.

"Wait a minute Dr Gangreen is still alive I though he died in the last tomato war , he was behind the tomato last time and is only by the efforts of the my uncle and tomato task force that they managed to defeat him. It looks like he wants another invasion if you right said Chad ".

"Chad can I trust you to keep this a serect for now tomatoes are not exactly welcome in this town and I made so many friends here after escaping from that horrible place." I answered

"Sure thing Tara you can count on me and I be glad to have you as a friend I had always been told that tomatoes are horrible evil things but you are the nices tomato that I have ever known" replied Chad however I still think that we need to keep an eye out for Dr Ganggreen he could still be after you , you know."

I blushed at Chad comment and that was something I hadn't thoguth that Dr Gang green could still be after me.

Little did I know that Igor and Zotlan were watching the pizzare make plans to get me.


	6. Watching Tara

Tara's story chapter 6

Watching Tara

Igor and Zoltan had spend the last few days watching me trying to work a plan on how to get at me

The gang of five were playing cards when Zotlan spoke to him

"Fellows we got a job to remember to do and anyway how you playing cards anyway you got no hands "said Zoltan the gang of five mumbled but did put down the cards.

"Well Igor we need a plan to get at turncoat tomato "stated Zoltan

"You have be quite a minute I'm talking to the Dr holding up a Wakie talkie started Igor

"Well I am waiting the soon you bring back my prize experiment the soon I can conquer the world" shouted Gang Green through the walkie talkie

"Well boss you not going to believed this but Tara has become friends with a 12 year old boy named Chad Finletter "replied Igor

"Wait a minute did you Finletter as in Wilbur Finletter he was the cause of my defeat in the first great tomato war through I don't know how that fool and task managed to defeat me.." boomed Gang Green "However perhaps we can used this to our advantage in the future but for now you need to keep an eye on Tara she is very important to my plans.

"Yes Doc as Igor putted down the wakie talkie

Zotlan spoke to Igor

"How are we supposed to get in the pizzeria and how did that fur ball of tomato managed to get in I though that tomatoes in this town were banned " pondered Zoltan

"From what I heard they think F.T is a dog and we needed someway to lure Tara away from the pizzeria and I thinking I got an idea "

"That says a lot about this town if they think he's a dog and lets here the plan " said Zoltan as Igor begin to whisper in Zoltan

I was busy doing my waitress job in pizzeria I found my job interesting there was Whitley White the local T.V newscaster and seemed to be the newsreader in this town for he seemed to appear in the studio and the on location at the same time. Then was a censor lady , Chad had actually told me about her and her morale crusade he said she was a bit of a nuisance and even his uncle didn't like her. , Chad described as being the town moral guardian and stating what was wrong and what was right. I then noticed something was a fire and rushed to get a fire extinguisher and put out the oven.

Wilbur rushing in "Oh no there goes my newest creation "exclaimed Wilbur

What was I asked?

"It was my noodle and crab surprised " replied Wilbur

Chad had told me his uncle had since they tomato war they had to use other toppings on they pizzas since tomatoes are banned ever since then Wilbur been putting bizarre toppings on pizzas to make up for it some good some bad .

While I and Wilbur were chatting, Igor and another man dressed in a red sweatshirt came in. Igor was carrying a box in it were Zoltan and the gang of five. little did I know what going to happen in the next few minutes.

Author's notes

Well I am back with my latest killer tomato update after a bit of a writer's block

The joke with the cards came from give a little whistle.


	7. Kidnapped

Tara's story chapter seven

Kidnapped

"Igor slowly made his way into the pizzeria wearing a false beard. He made his way to a table. Chad was there to serve him

"Hi I'm Chad I be your waiter tonight" Chad replied

"I have the Jam and custard surprise "replied Igor with a false smile

While Chad was gone Igor lifted a small box inside were the gang of 5

"Okay guys you know what to "he asked

"Sure thing boss caused as much Chaos while as possible while you grab the girl "replied Zoltan

"Right now make some chaos" said Igor as the gang of five leaped out of the box and started to harass the customers

"Tomatoes they back" shouted tomato guy in fear

"Tomatoes I show them "replied Wilbur in his killer tomato outfit "On guard you beasts I show as he took out his sword and pointed them at the gang

"Do your worst human "replied Zoltan

As I was hiding behind a counter I didn't notice Igor came up sneaking behind me

"There you Tara you are coming with me now the Doctor isn't too please about you escaping" replied Igor

"No I not going back I'm happy there" I shouted

"Nonsense you come with me "replied Igor in the struggled a small shaker of salt landed on me in the next minute I was a tomato just sitting there on the ground

"Interesting the doctor will want to know about this "replied Igor as he picked me up off the ground and into the box that earlier had Zoltan and the gang of five in.

"Come on we leaving Zoltan "replied Igor

"Coming boss coming fellows "as they replied following Igor

Wilbur had noticed the tomatoes retreating but failed to notice Igor

"You cowards you can't stay and take your own medicine" replied Wilbur

"Uncle Wilbur you notice anything strange about those tomatoes "ask Chad

"Well I did notice they could talk which means somebody has been doing illegal tomato experiments "replied Wilbur

"Hey have you seen you Tara I haven't seen her since the tomato attack" replied Chad

"No I haven't Chad perhaps she out in the back" replied Wilbur

Chad knelt down to F.T

"I'm worry about her F.T she gone missing wait there was something familiar about that man I was serving earlier come on F.T now's the time to act like a dog and follow that man " replied Chad. F, T made a worried bark

Igor had brought back me to his master's castle and was just finishing telling the doctor what had happened.

"Interesting you say salt transformed her back into a tomato I wonder if pepper will reverse the transformation "as he pulled out some Pepper and sprinkled some on me

"Ahchoo "I sneezed and I was back into my sixteen year old self "Where am I' I asked still dazed by my transformation

"You back where you belong now I'm going have you done something for me "replied Gangreen evilly

Chad had followed the trail to gangrene castle

"Wow what a hideout come on F.T we need to rescue Tara "replied Chad as he slowly made his way inside.

F.T made a worry sound

"Don't worry F.T we will rescue her" replied Chad


	8. Chapter8 the rescue

Tara's story

Chapter 8 the rescue

I was tied to a chair with a strange looking device on, "You never get away with this "I cried

"Don't be mad my dear I created you and I can uncreated you as well, now I'm going to use the tomato powers to awaken my tomato army" explained Gangreen.

"And how exactly how you are going to that "I asked

"By using this device which will suck out your tomato powers and feed them into my tomato army which are now ready to conquer the world all I got to do his awake them" explained Gangreen

"You mad "I replied

"I'm not mad just angry yes angry at the world at reject me "laughed Gangreen

I struggled against the bonds at were holding me I didn't know that Chad was watching what was going.

Ft gave a small bark when he saw what was happening to me

"Quiet F.T we don't want to give our position just yet there must be someway to break in " replied Chad .

Chad looked around and noticed a rock and throw it against a window and quietly sneaked in with Ft , and noticed a switch for the power he pulled and it caused a black out.

"Great a blackout that's all I need right now " moaned Gangreen as he went to check where it was, Chad came over and started to untied me "Miss me Tara " asked Chad. He was still untied me when the power came back on and Gangreen came back in

"What are you doing here boy and I see you brought that little traitor as well " replied Gangreen

"My name Chad Finletter and I'm resucing my friend " replied Chad

"Finletter I heard that name before ah yes now I remember Wilbur Finletter defeated last time so what your connection to him

"He's my uncle " replied Chad

"Exllcent now I have twice the hostages Igor where are you buffoon shouted Gangreen

"I won't be any body hostage replied Chad and gave a whistle to Ft who bit Gangreen on the leg

"So you brought back my fuzzy tomato have , you why are you helping these they aren't even human " replied Gangreen

"I don't care about that Tara the first real friend I had and nothing will change that " replied Chad

"Well in that case you just sealed your doom " replied Gangreen pointing a gun at Chad,

I used my tomato powers t take the gun away from Gangreen and both me and Chad started to run back to Finletter's pizza

"You won't escape me forever someday you will return to me " shouted Ganggreen

A few hours later Chad and I were talking

"Did you really mean that Chad " I asked

"Yes Tara you the first real friend I had and I promise to make you human someday

"I gave Chad a smile "Thanks Chad but what Gangreen

"We just have to be ready for him at all" replied Chad

the end

That the end of my tomato fic hoped you enjoyed it I admit I'm not much of writer but I' am trying


End file.
